


Stay

by Mm_jay



Series: Mystrade one shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Fanworks Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mm_jay/pseuds/Mm_jay
Summary: It's finally time for Greg to take the first decisive step!-A new short story for all Mystrade fans!





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> After much deliberation, this short story came to my mind ... I hope you like it as much as I do!

It was the third time that the British government had made an "appointment" with the DI from Scotland Yard.

Why call it an appointment? These were dates, proper dates! Really good dates in Greg's opinion. He enjoyed the time they spent together, and Mycroft seemed to as well. The only problem with the whole thing was ... the dates hadn't really progressed.

They always met outside at a nice café or at a park on the edge of the city, until today. It was a little later in the day than usual. Greg had been delayed at work and did not want to cancel, so he invited the man in the three piece suit to his home.

Who would have ever thought that they would meet privately? Not once had the DI had the opportunity to kiss the wonderful man with the sparkling blue eyes, not even for goodbye. Mycroft Holmes just offered his goodbyes with a handshake and said, "It was nice to see you, Gregory. Until next weekend. " And then he left, each time.

But now something had to change. The time had come for Greg to prove his courage. Taking that leap is difficult. But more and more, Greg realizes how much he wants Mycroft, and only him. But he is having trouble finding the words. Time is passing by, and the other man is so quiet.

Why can't he just say it like it is? What could go wrong, if he said, "Please stay with me. I'll miss you if you go." Does that sounds like weakness?

Still, he has to give it a try. Maybe he should say straight away, "Would you like to stay the night? If you stay until the morning comes, we could enjoy breakfast together. I promise I would be good to you. "

or

"Stay for breakfast, please don't leave. What I have, I'll share with you. And if you like it with me here, then stay right near!"

Greg's thoughts center around Mycroft and he sees himself by his side, under the roof of his apartment. He imagines in his mind how they would enjoy a drink and listen to the music on the radio. But how does he convince Mycroft to stay? 

Finally the moment has come and Greg gathers his courage. Mycroft starts to get up off the sofa and Greg senses that he is ready to leave. As Mycroft opens his mouth to say goodbye to Greg, it happens. Before Mycroft realizes what is happening, and before Greg loses his nerve, the detective inspector presses his lips to the well-shaped ones of the man he adores and they melt into a heartfelt kiss!

What else is waiting for the two of them after that night is uncertain, but two things are clear: Greg Lestrade acts on his feelings and Mycroft Holmes is staying with him until breakfast, definitely! 

THE END!!! ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> So ... that's it ... just a "short" story ... ;-)  
> I would be very happy about your comments!  
> Thanks and see you!  
> MJ ♡


End file.
